Chaos Lacht
by HYPERZONE2
Summary: Ein Name kann viele Bedeutungen haben. Doch manchmal fragt sich Isaac, ob diese genau so wahr sind.


_**Erstes mal das ich FFN benutze, habt gnade mit mir. Grammatikalische, sowie Rechtschreibliche Fehler werde ich später beheben.**_

* * *

Isaac

Wahrlich ein interessanter Name.  
Besagt aus einer alten, längst vergessen Sprache, die damalige Mobianer benutzen, um Chaos und andere Götter, wie Light Gaia, zu verehren.  
"Er wird lachen". Das sagte der Name.  
Aber das war auch schon alles, was wer mit den Namen verbinden konnte. Es war ein, nein, _sein_ Name, nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger. Wieso ausgerechnet _dieser_ es sein musste ist ihn fremd. Soweit er weiß war es seiner Familie sehr wichtig, wenn es um die Götter geht. Damals solle man sich Geschichten erzählt haben, wie einst eine riesige Schlange den Planeten zersörte und Finsternis brachte. Doch so gab es auch ein kleines Wesen, das besagtes Ungeheuer im Kern wieder versiegelt.  
Diese wurden als "Gaia" bekannt. Dark und Light. _Gaia..._  
Manuskripte sollen die Auferweckung von Dark und Light Gaia vorhersagen, welches in 1000 Jahren statt findet. Nun, es gab einige Götter, die wurden damals sehr hoch angesehen. Man feierte ein Hauf von Festen, allein den Gottheiten zugute.  
Isaac fand dies interessant. So einige Traditionen sind vom damaligen entstanden. Mobianer würden heute noch ein paar dieser Fester feiern, und Mobius würde nie ihren schönen Geist verlieren.  
Da war er, völlig abgekommen vom Thema. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ohne es auch zu merken.  
Isaac dachte weiter nach. Normalerweise hielten damals Mobianer zu einen Gott. Doch alle hielten **immer** zu einen ganz bestimmten.  
Chaos.  
Chaos sei der Ursprung aller leben, der unsere Dimension schaffte. Chaos ist nachweisbar. Chaos gibt es, und Chaos würde Zerstörung bringen, wenn jemand mit seinen Mächten und Dienern spielt.  
Isaac's Familie war sehr überzeugt, das Chaos ihnen ewiges Leben in dessen Welt schenken würde, wenn diese sich beweisen. Doch dann brach Krieg zwischen den Overlanders und den Mobianern aus.  
Alles schien vergessen zusein, der Hass würde sie anführen. Isaac vermutete, das der Krieg den glauben an damalige Götter schwinden lies.  
Zwar würden Leute Chaos noch vergöttern, aber sie würden nicht mehr nach allen Regeln tanzen. Sie liessen es.  
Die Mutter Isaacs, Zarah, war aber noch sehr überzeugt, das alles passierte aus einen Grund.  
Zarah bedeutete Helligkeit. Glanz. Heiterkeit und strahlend.  
Dies war sie auch. Eine heitere Person, die immer mit einem lächeln strahlte und nie jemanden abstoßen würde.  
Ein Name soll Personen ausmachen, doch Isaac würde nicht daran glaube. "Er wird lachen". Klar. Das letzte mal als er gelacht hat war... Lange her. Das letzte mal, als er freude empfindete, noch länger.  
Selbst Chaos würde vergessen haben, das Isaac dies könnte. Was hielten eigentlich seine Kameraden darüber? Vision. Das passte. Er hatte gute Augen, sein Blick steht's nach vorne gerichtet, und er würde sich auf etwas fokusieren, bis er Löcher reinstarrte. Das könne kein Zufall sein. Das war Absicht. Chaos hat es geplannt, nicht?  
Doch wieso dann 'Isaac'? Chaos müsste doch wissen, wie er ist. Er war noch nie ein munteres Kind. Aber seiner Mutter war das egal. Sie liebte ihn über alles, egal wie er war, oder was er tat.  
Selbst wenn er bockig war, würde sie zu ihn gehen, in ihren Armen unschlingen und ihn einmal festig drücken, immer dieses lächeln auf ihren Gesicht. Dabei würde sie mit heiterer Stimme sagen "Wir sind Familie, vergiss das nicht!"  
Er vermisste sie. Seine Familie war weg, die einzige Person die ihn verstehen würde. Wieso hat sie nur-

"Isaac?" Eine besorgte Stimme rufte nach ihn. Er kannte diese.  
Er riss seine Augen auf, und schnappte nach Luft, als wäre es etwas limitiertes und wenn er es jetzt nicht kriegen würde, dann nie. Als wäre er am **ersticken.** Er schaute sich herum, seine Pupillen wurden groß als sie das Licht im Raum versuchten zu fangen.  
Als er endlich sehen konnte, sah er einen Hellblauen, Jungen Schakal vorsich stehen. Dahinter war ein Generator, welcher alt und unbrauchbar aussah. _'Der Maschinenraum'_  
"Isaac, geht's dir gut?" Fragte der Schakal, auf Isaac runter schauend. Warte, runter? Isaac merkte erst jetzt, das er auf einem Stuhl saß, welcher den Generator zugewendet war.  
Die goldenen Augen vom Jungen Schakal starrten Isaac an, besorgt um sein wohlergehen. _'Tee'_ dachte er sich nur. Wie konnte er Tee vergessen? "Hmh?" Ein Geräusch, das zwar nicht vielversprechend war, aber genug sei, um Tee zu zeigen, das er ihn hörte.  
"Ah, dir geht's gut." Der Junge Schakal atmete aus, erleichtert. Was war denn los? Wieso war Tee so besorgt? "B-Boss hat gerufen" Tee fing mit einer zittrigen Stimme an. "Er wollte, das wir uns im Hauptraum treffen... Alle waren da, nur du nicht." Erzählte er zu ende.  
War das der Grund, weshalb sich Tee so besorgte? "Ich mach mir sorgen, Isaac." Tee sagte mit einem schaudern, und glasklaren, dicken Tränen in den Augen. Was war das Problem? Dann hat er mal gefehlt. Das sollte doch nicht das schlimmste auf Mobius sein. Isaac guckte ihn an, konfus und irritiert.  
Tee sah, das Isaac nicht wusste, wo von er redete. Er ging in die Hocke, um mit Isaac in Augenhöhe zusein, weil dieser immer noch halbwegs in seinen Gedanken versunken zusein schien. "Du bist nicht ganz du selbst." Erklärte er ihn, als er nun gegen die tropfen von Salz und Wasser ankämpfen würde. Tee musste stark bleiben!  
"Ah ja?" Isaac brachte _endlich_ sein Schweigen zum Ende, und die tiefe, raue und doch geliebte Stimme Tee's Ohren trafen. Mit einem gebrochenen Lächeln schaute Tee Isaac an, als wäre die Stimme eine Lösung für das vermeindliche Problem. Tee fasste Isaac an der Schulter, was Isaac überraschte und er und Tee sich mit den Augen trafen.  
Gold sah Gold. Eine Augenfarbe, die sehr üblich für Schakale waren. "I-ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst, wenn ich in deine Probleme eingreife..." 'Sag doch sowas nicht!' dachte sich Isaac. Er mochte Tee, sehr. Tee war sein bester Freund. Wenn er etwas machte, dann mit Tee. Er war wie ein.. ein...  
Ein Bruder.

"-Also werden wir es dem Boss sagen." Beendete Tee seinen Satz. Verdammt, Isaac hat nicht aufgepasst. "Okay?" Isaac schaute Tee genau an. Er sah beruhigt aus, und er wolle ihn nicht aus der fassung bringen, wenn er sagen würde, er hätte nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat. Das würde Tee bestimmt nicht gut tun. Isaac nickte. Als er aufstand knackten seine Beine, als wären sie alt und unbenutzt seit Jahren.  
Nun begannen sie sich, _langsam_ , zum Augang von dem lächerlich großen Raum. "Sag mal" Tee versuchte eine Konversation aufzubauen, "Wieso warst du überhaupt hier? Ich dachte das wär nicht so deins..." Tee schaute Isaac nervös an, seine rechte Hand hielt den linken Arm als er kurz danach wegschaute. Er wusste nicht, ob Isaac das eventuell als eine Beleidigung sehen würde. Er kann ja auch da sein, wo er sein will. Isaac schaute Tee an, doch Tee weigerte sich, zurück zu schauen. Er seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Er wusste selber nicht wieso. Er erinnerte sich nur, das er erschöpft war. Und plötzlich war er hier. Seltsam. Selbst wenn Tee blick Kontakt verweigerte sah er die Bewegung. Er schaute Isaac nun doch an, Hand verlies den Arm und sein Mund offen. "Aber du kannst es doch nicht einfach so vergessen!" Tee stellte sich vor Isaac, die Fortsetzung vom verlassen des Raumes unmöglich. Großartig. Isaac dachte nach. Es viele ihn nicht ein. Er verschänkte dir Arme und stüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht." Brummte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Er hoffte, das Tee nicht vorhatte, mit ihn Zone-Cop zuspielen, und ein Verhör startet.  
Tee gibt nach und seufzte. Wenn es Isaac vergessen hat, dann hat er das wohl. Kein Grund ihn hier drin zulassen, wenn er nicht bleiben will. Isaac und Tee gingen nebeneinander, doch der hellblaue schaute traurig runter, wärend der Beret-tragende die Tür im Blick hatte. Keiner redete. Selbst wenn er nichts dafür konnte, fühlte er sich schuldig. Er wussste wieso, konnte aber nichts dagegen machen. Wie heitert man Mobianer auf? Als die beiden es endlich aus den viel zu großen Raum schafften, war es immer noch unangenehm still. Isaacs Kopf suchte immer noch nach allen, was er unter den Begriff "Heiter" und "Aufmuntern" finden konnte.  
Dann viel es ihn ein. Er tapste Tee auf die Schulter, Aufmerksamkeitssuchend. Als Tee sich umdrehte, wurde er förmlich überrempelt, als Isaac seine Arme um ihn schloss und ein fettes grinsen auf seiner Schnauze war. Tee schaute ihn unglaubwürdig und mit begeisterung an, bevor auch schließlich er seine Arme um den Schakal schloss, und anfing zu lachen. Schrillendes Gelächter konnte man durch das gesamte Quartier hören...

Ein Männlicher und Weiblicher Schakal befanden sich im Hauptraum, als sie plötzlich ein leises Kinderlachen vernehmen. Von beiden spitzen sich die Ohren, als sie sicher gehen wollten, das sie es auch wirklich hörten. Als es wieder kam, schaute die Weible Schakalin den Männlichen an, Ungewissheit auf ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.  
Das Männchen schaute zurück, Wunder auch auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er, nach dem er leise und schnell nachdachte, ein lächeln sein Gesicht schmückte. Das Mädchen schaute wirkte noch verwunderter als sie den Mann grinsen sah. "Boss?" Sie fragte, schnell und knapp, nur von ihrem "Boss" mit einem Handzeichen abgelehnt wird. "Chaos" seine tiefe Stimme fängt langsam an. Das Mädchen blinkte, bevor es verstand. Das ist Chaos Werk. Wie, wusste sie nicht. Aber einst wusste sie:

Chaos hat jemanden zum lachen gebracht.


End file.
